The Poems of EClare
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Drabbles of Degrassi's most-loved couple. Tales of romance, depression, heartbreak, happiness, etc. all fit into a series of poems.
1. What Happened?

**Okay, so in light of ending my FF "Finding Another" (yeah, cry all you want, I'm not continuing it), I have decided to post two of these EClare poems. Now, I'm not a poet myself, so please...Don't judge. I've had these written for awhile, but you know...I tend to forget about them...Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

* * *

What Happened?

What happened to our sweet memories?

What happened to those wonderful, loving moments?

What happened to the love we cherished?

What happened to break us apart like a jigsaw puzzle?

What happened to break our hearts and souls into a million pieces?

What happened to ruin the joy we shared?

What happened to those electric kisses?

And most importantly, _what happened to us?_


	2. What Do You Do?

**Yeah, I know, these aren't the greatest. Seriously, feel free to criticize me negatively. **

**And I wrote this one when we had first seen the "Steal Your Heart" video. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

* * *

What Do You Do?

What do you do when you best friend leaves you behind?

What do you do when your heart has been torn from your chest?

What do you do when your favorite brilliant blue eyes finds new orbs to fawn over?

What do you do when a bubbly brunette wants you, yet you are still upset from the love you have lost?

What do you do in order to forget the past, along with the bad memories?

What do you do to win your true love back?


	3. Whisper

**Bit longer than the previous two.  
**

**Dedicated to the lovely TurboWiz70. Without her, I would not have considered writing a few more of these poems.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

* * *

Whisper

A whisper

so soft

that a pin

can be heard

as it

Grazes

the floor.

It stills all things

for the purpose

of being heard,

just for a minute,

or longer.

It is like their love,

one minute

Loud

and

Thunderous,

The next, as

Soft

and

Calming

as the sea.

In their hearts,

their eyes,

A melody

stirs

and their story unravels

like a snake.

A hush

falls over them,

and they are

content with each other.

Whispers

hold unspoken secrets

that can never be revealed,

even when

Prodded

or

Poked.

It is with this

Enchantment

that they must

carry on,

like others,

and live ordinary lives.

Unlike others,

however,

Whispers do not

Tear

them apart.

Instead,

Whispers are a

Force

that drives them

Together.

With a  
Whisper,

they can survive and perish in this

Cruel,

Dark,

World

Without a problem.

Whispers

are their

Allies.

Whispers

Make the world

go around.

Whispers

tell them that

they are

Home,

Safe

and

Sound.


	4. Pearls

**Another one for ya! :) Thanks again to my (limited) reviewers!  
**

**(P.S. It's my birthday tomorrow so...reviews are the most _lovely _presents.)**

**Ugh, I hate how you can't even make stanzas in FF! So, the first line of a stanza will be in _italics _(see what I did there? haha...).  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi._  
**

* * *

Pearls

_She is a pearl._

_The hue of her skin is alabaster._

She is as innocent as the wispy clouds

In a clear blue sky.

Pearls are,

in a way,

like this.

_They are_

Clean,

Smooth,

Elegant.

They are a symbol of beauty.

_They are not_

Ostentatious,

But instead

Have the finest serenity emanating

From their soul.

_It is not a mystery_

as to why they are so

Preciously adorned.

They are

Intoxicating,

Yet also

Intriguing,

in a modest way.

_He loves her,_

Just like how a clam loves a pearl.

Always wanting to protect their pearl from danger,

No matter the

Consequence.

_But he does not wish to be entirely like the clam._

_He doesn't want to enfold her into his darkness._

Memories are

Curses.

Some are better kept

Hidden

from view.

_Pearls shine brighter than diamonds ever will,_

Exuberate passion more forcefully than a lover's kiss,

And are more saintly than all the Baptists in the world.

Just

Like

Her.


End file.
